Destiny
by tap31
Summary: Kahoko just learn about Azuma's Dark side.It was bugging her all the time. Except when she went home. she faces another problem that would change her life forever...Is it just coincidence or is it DESTINY
1. Chapter1: Suddenly Engage?

**Hi!**

**Well, this is my first fanfic….so sorry if it's a little bit lame. Please endure with me…hahahaha.**

**And sorry if the spellings and grammar are wrong…. I'm not really good at english.**

**Please tell me what you think of this story.**

**It's about La Corda Doro Primo Passo**

**This story is after Kahoko learn about Azuma's Dark Side….**

It was bugging her all the time Except when she went home, she was about to face another problem that would change her life.

"Kahoko, can you come in the living room" Kahoko's mom said.

"What is it mom?"Kahoko ask

"Well….you see….. how can I say this….. Well, your grandfather and his best friend made an agreement that their grandchildren will get married. And you will be the one who will get married.

Kahoko was in shock…she can't believe that they can do this to here.

"What? Why me? Why can't any of our other relatives be the one to get married?" Kahoko said as she throws a fit.

"Because your grandfather have choosen you, and also because your sister's and our other relative is eitheir to old or to young for his bestfriends grandson" Kahoko's father explained

"Kahoko you can't refuse this. The future of both families are at stake her." Her mother threatened

"So who is this fiancé of mine?" Kahoko ask and the sigh

Then here mother smiled at here and gladly said "you'll be meeting him tomorrow after school"

On the other side of the town there was another person who is at the same state as her.

-Yunoki Residence-

Azume just came hone from school when his grandmother called him.

Her grandmother heared a knock, then she was sure that it was Azuma "Azuma come in" his grandmother said

"Good Afternoon Grandmother, your assistant said you want to talk to me. What is it grandmother" Azuma said as she smiled to her grandmother

"_Maybe it's about the candidates again…." _Azuma thought but he was cut by his grandmother.

"Azuma I've canceled all you candidates" his grandmother said

Azuma's eyes got bigger he was so shocked that he stuttered in his words "w-what? W-w-why?"

"_this old hag what is she planning, first she give you as many candidates that she like, then she force you to be married with one of now she canceled all the meetings with the candidates… their's something going on, I'm sure of it" _Azuma thought as he waits his grandmother answer his question

"Because your getting married. You're grandfather and his bestfriend in college made a deal that one of their gradchildren will get married someday. You can't refuse this Azuma" his grandmother threatened

"I understand. But I some question that must be answered. First of all, why did you just say it now? Why haven't said it before" "_so atleast I should have stop my self from falling into a certain redhaid. But I guest I can find a way on canceling this marriage in someday…. It's not like we will marry soon I can make plans."_Azuma trailed in his thought the continued his questions. "Second why me why not my other siblings? And third, who is this girl?"

His grandmother sigh "okay. First question, we just said it now cause we weren't sure who will be the one to marry the girl. We just decided a few days ago that it will be you. Second because your oldest brother is to old and your second brother is already married. We can't choose from your cousins because their either to old your to young for the girl. We choose you because you're the age closest to the girl. And for other reasons, those reasons will be told to you and your fiancé someday. I don't want you asking questions about those reasons. And third,you will know the girl tomorrow. Your grandfaher has arranged a diner for you and the girl after school. So after school you must directly go home. Is that clear.

"yes grandmother. The I'm leaving I'm a little bit tired if you'll excuse me."Azuma said as he got up and about to leave.

When his about to open the sliding door **(Note: well some part of the Yunoki Residence are still old you know like sliding doors, the floor is some kind of wood but the other half of their huge house is already modernized. That's where Azuma and Miyabe is staying)** his grandmother said "that girl is beautifulyou must take careof her… I like the girl. Speciallt those shining red hair… very sutted for the Yunoki Family."

The Azuma leave the room. Then remembered a certain red hair.

**Well that's it what do you think of it?**

**Well I'm gonna continue it.**

**I'm sorry if it's to short. Cause I'm a bit tired right now. But please review so I know if you like it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

**Hi there I am back**

**Well sorry for the late update…because from the past few months I was kind of lazying around…. **

**So super sorry… and heres a long update to makeup for the few months that I haven't updated….**

**Well here it is**

That morning a certain red head was running with a messy hair and a toast in her mouth….. She was gonna be late…. But luckily she made it to class just in time for the bell to ring

-Seiso Academy-Class of Kahoko-

Before lunch Nao and Mio noticed Kahoko spacing around since she got to class… They faced her and wave their hands on Kahoko's face to get here attention. Then in a matter of few minutes they got here attention.

"Hello, what with you… you've been spacing around since you've got here…what's wrong?" asked Nao with a worried look plastered in her face

"I just can't sleeplast night, for some kind of reason."Kahoko said as she rubs her eyes, and started combing her messy hair.

Mio was looking at Kahoko's messy state and said"Let me guess you almost didn't sleep just to review for the History Test today?" Mio guessed as she wait's for the reaction of her friend. But no sooner later Kahoko sceam.

"THEIR'S A TEST? OH MYGOD…. I totally forgot about it no way this can't be happening" as Kahoko get her notebook and started reviewing.

"Okay that's it she totally forgot about the test..."Mio said as she gently slap her forehead with her palm. As she continues what she was saying. "Then if it's not the test what is it..?"She added as she cross her Mio's train of thought was stop by huge shriek. All their attention was on the red head.

"Can you please just shut up and help me out, pppplllllzzzz."Kahoko said with both hand together, begging. As Nao and Mio went closer lean over. They tried teaching her for hours when the bell ring.

**Note: I'm gonna skip the part about school. Just imagine what normally happen in school.**

They were getting ready to leave when Nao and Mio went to Kahoko, whose putting her things in her bag. When they were infront of her she look up and ask

"What's up?" smiling at them.

"We wanna ask you, if you wanna join us. Where going in the new bakeshop that just open around the corner." Nao said twinkling her eyes at Kahoko, so excited.

"Sorry, but I have a family dinner tonight. My mom is gonna be furious if I'm late."Kahoko said getting her bag and waved good bye at them.

Then both girls just went on their own.

-Hino Recidence-

"Mom I'm home" Kahoko said as she close the door.

"Ok go to your room and get ready" her mom said out of no where.

"Sure" Kahoko said as she walked upstair.

When she got to her room. She was so shocked to fined someone their. She saw a cover that is covering the dress. And the person she saw was dress in a designer jeans, with a t-shirt that's look like it come from france matching it with a cute scarf and a hat. **(Note: she looks like a make-up artist for super models)**. Suddenly, her assistant grab Kahoko who is still in beside the door shock.

"Hey, what are you doing to me" Kahoko snap and tugged their hands of her.

"Your grandmother called from New York just to dress you up Ms. Kahoko. We are good friend with her. Pls. Reax where professionals." Said the make-up artist.

"Okay, I'll cooperate." Kahoko said as she was taken infront of her mirror. Then she saw the make up kit. For face to hair. They were laid in front of her. **LANCÔME, CHANEL, ESTÉE LAUDER, L´OREAL, BOURJOIS, and many more branded make up. After finishing her make up they tied her hair up and curled it. And put a red rose. **(Her hair is arrainged just like the concour)**. The assisstants get the dress and removed the cover. It was a **Satin long evening dress with v neckline and cluster beading along the front as well as along the lower back. An open X back and front slit add pizazz. They let her put it on. Then they give her a Diamond Necklace, a Chopard Blue Daimond Ring, and a Diamond Drop Earing by Haris Winston. A Stuart Weitzman Tanzanite Heels, that have a 185 carats of museum-quality tanzanite and 28 carats of diamonds. And last is a Channel Daimond Forever Classic Bag, that has a 3.56 Karat Diamonds and an 18 carat gold frame.

"Those things are all your grandmother possesion. She ask as to give to you. And trust me when I say these those things are all priceless…. Well, since your meeting with that family I guest it's worth it" the make-up artust said to Kahoko who is still looking at herself in the mirror, H2T(head-to-toe). Then suddenly the door open. Her grandfather is dressed in a black tuxedo with matching black pants and black shoes.

"You done? We better go or were gonna be late…..You look beautiful my dear" As her grandfather took her hand and guide her down stairs. Where her mother, father and sister are waiting.

"Goodluck"her mother said as she was hug by her mother.

"My baby is all grown up."her father said crying. Then Kahoko laugh and hug her father

"Nice sis…. You'll be happy with your fiance trust me" her sister winked at her.

"_What's that happy with my fiance who is it really?"_Kahoko thought while she was led outside.

"Your grandfather arranged this for you"her father said as it revealed a wonderful shining limo.

"But wait where did grandmother and grandfather get this stuff. I thought your both just doing some kind of business in abroad no big deal?"Kahoko asked her grandfather.

"Just leave the questioning for other time. Cause were gonna be late if we don't leave now" her grandfather said then Kahoko just entered the limo and forgot about the question. Then the limo drive off.

-Restaurant-

They arrived to an expensive Restaurant. But when Kahoko look around no one was their. She only saw some waiter.

"This way mam, sir"The waiterb guided them to the middle of the hall. But suddenly Kahoko stopped and almost dropped her bag. She stared at a purple haired guy that is wearing a white tuxedo with matching white shoes and pants. The guy was also shocked that his wine almost slips at his hand. As both their grandfather shaked hands and looked at their grandchild.

"What wrong with you 2?"Both grandfather asked.

"Well, we already know each go to the same school and we both are in the concour of our school. So we almost practically see each other everyday." Azuma explained as he walked toward Kahoko who is still shocked.

"G….G…Good Eve…ning" Kahoko stuttered as she snapped out of her shocked… when Azuma was closing to her. Then she bowed to show respect. When she raise her haid Azuma was already standing infront of her. Then she returned to her posture. Azume kneel infront of her and tookher hand. And kiss it, like a proper gentleman.

"Good Evening my dear Kahoko you look Outstanding these evening may I say."Azuma said as he kneel infront of her and tookher hand. And kiss it, like a proper gentleman. Then suddenly Kahoko turned red that almost camouflage her face with her hair. Both of their grandfather were watching and then look at each other and smiled. And cough to get both the teenagers attention. When both teenagers were looking at them.

"I think we've gotta go. So you could talk more privately. Azuma I live my granddaughter to you"Kahoko's grandfather said. Before Azuma could say anything his grandfather said

"Take her home after you have your dinner. Her curfew is at 10. You better not do anything funny okay?" his grandfather said.

"Hai!"Azuma said standing up and looking at the old man leave. When the door was close he went beside Kahoko and led the way to their table . The table were fulled of petals of roses. It waslike a dinner date. When then both of them sit down. Azuma orderd some food and a champagne. The waiter pour some champagne in their glass and went to the kitchen. As both drink and waited for their food.

"I never thought that you'd be my so called fiance"Azuma said then laugh really hard that their were almost tears in his eyes. Kahoko was bit irritated by this.

"_This is surelly a turn of events and I was suppose to scare so you woundn't like me and get out of this marriage. But I guess fate is at my side, since it give you to me. The person I want so much…."_Azuma thought still laughing but it was cut of by Kahoko

"Yunoki-senpai I don't think theirs nothing funny about this"Kahoko said with anirritated look on her face. Then Azumastop laughing and look at Kahoko with an adoring look in his eyes and smile at her, not the normal fake smile or the evil smile, but something much more than those two. Something that Kahoko haven't seen yet. That made Kahoko blush.

"Sorry but I was just laughing of the coincidence…. That your all mine"Azuma suddenly having anevil smile plasterred into his face. Kahoko was getting nervous but was almost getting use to the other side of Azuma.

"Y..Yunoki-senpai…"Kahoko was about to say something when he was cut of by Azuma

"Just call me Azuma, you're my fiance now, that will not semms weird….or else you'll be punish."Azuma warned as an evil smile lingered in his face.

"But your still older than me, Yunoki-sen…."Kahoko was suddenly cut un expectedly when Azuma lean over to the table. As both of their face near. Then suddenly both of their lips were lock into a kiss. Kahoko eyes were wide in shock. She want himget away but for some reason a part of her wants what happening and doesn't want to stop. Then Azuma slowly pulls away that both of their lips were parted. But they could still feels both their breath. As both pant heavily for air.

"I told you already. Just call me Azuma… Are we clear?"Azuma asked stop leaning at the table and returned to his seat. Looking at Kahoko who wasso red she was like a strawberry.

"Hai. Yunoki-sen….."Then Kahoko saw Azuma eyes twtich"…..Azuma"Kahoko continued. Then Azuma smirk.

"So how was your first kiss?" Azuma asked suddenly Kahoko turned more red.

"I never thought a person could be much red than that….hahahahaha"Azuma said laughing

"_Why is my heart beating so fast… slow down… keep your cool"_Kahoko thought as she try to erase the red on her face. Then their food arrived.

"Shall we eat.. sweetie"Azuma said and smiled at her. But Kahoko couldn't say anything she only nod. And started eating. After dinner.

"Shall I take you home now it about 10?...or you would like to come with me at home?"Azuma smirked making Kahoko red again.

"I think should get homenow if you don't mind.. mymom is getting worried"Kahoko said as she try to compose herself.

"Okay then" Azumasaid leding Kahoko outside where a white magnificent limo awaits them.

-Limo-Infront of the Hino Residence-

They were already infront of Kahoko's house. But a certain red head fell asleep on the way. Azuma was happily enjoying the sleeping face of his fiance.

"Should I wake her up?... I guess I should"Azuma thought as he go closer to Kahoko. He was about to shake Kahoko to wake up. When the sleeping red head turned both of them are face to face. But then Kahoko suddenly raise her arms and hugged Azuma tightly. And both their face was so close that their lips were already touching these shock Azuma. The sudden shacking of Azuma woke Kahoko up. Kahoko open her eyes and realize that she was kissing Azuma.

"G…G…omenasai Azuma"Kahoko said as she back away.

"I..It's alright"Azuma stuttered still shock. And his face started to get red. Then Kahoko open the limo door and get out.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu. It was really a fun night" Kahoko said then smiling radiantly. That shocked Azuma and smiled back at her.

"Dou Itashimashite, Oyasuminasae"Azuma said

"Oyasuminasae. Sayounara" Kahoko replied and wave good bye as the driver close the limo door. And went to the driver seat and drove of.

-Hino Residence-

Kahoko close the door and walk in the lobby where her sister was. Watching t. drinking a hot cocoa

"I told you're gonna be having fun…. Mom, Dad, and Grandpa is already asleep…. And go to your room and try removing the blush on your chicks."Her sister said. Then Kahoko run uipstairs to her bedroom. Her sister smirk and continue watching the t.v.

-Kahoko's Bedroom-

Kahoko was already changed into her Pajama's then she went to the window. Got a chair and look at the sky their was shining the Full Moon

"_It was really a fun night... I'm so thankful that my fiance turn out to be the one I love"_Kahoko thought as she feel asleep looking at the moon

-Limo of Azuma-

What Kahoko don't know is a certain purple hair is looking at the same moon she was looking at...

"_She really knows how to shock me... and she's the only one who coud make me blush and make my heart go faster, I guess I really do love her..."_Azuma thought he look at the full moon imagining Kahoko.

**Well that's the end of my story for now….**

**Merry Christmas everybody….**

**And I'll try to update on New Year… But I can't promise anything since I still have my bookreport to finished this Christmas Break…. And I haven't started it yet…**

**Chanelle sorry for the late update…. Hahahahaha…**

**So tell how do you think about these chapter…**


End file.
